Midnight Encounter
by RedHeadedPixieGrunger
Summary: When Carol finds out Daryl's occupied the cell next to hers, things get a little...heated. *Smutty One-Shot*


**Another little one-shot from me. I have to say, I was a little disappointed at Sundays finale but I haven't and won't give up on Caryl unless they give me a definitive reason to.**

**Credit to _BonnyBlonde_ for Beta reading this and Softly. She's an amazing author on here and has two Caryl fics, 'The Embrace' and the follow up 'The Last Lost Scenes' both completed. If you haven't already, go check them out!**

* * *

Carol climbed back into bed for what had to be the third time, her nerves getting the best of her yet again. She sat nervously on top of the covers, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She wanted to go to him, to Daryl. The knowledge that he had now occupied the cell next to hers was just too much to stand. All she could think about was the kiss they had shared earlier that evening. What would've happened if they hadn't have been interrupted, she wondered. Carol smiled, knowing exactly where things would have gone. And she knew that she wouldn't have been alone at midnight in the cell next to his like she was now.

She imagined how delicious it would feel to have Daryl's arms wrapped around her. The memory of his mouth on hers was enough to turn her on more than any kiss ever had before. Carol shivered. She'd never felt that rush of pure adrenaline and passion just from a single kiss. The way his mouth had slanted over hers and the feeling of his demanding tongue delving deep made her delirious and, like an addict, she needed more. Carol made up her mind – she was going to go to him.

As Carol reached the entrance to his cell, a wave of panic washed over her. Her body was alight with a tingling excitement and a sudden fear that he would reject her advances. She looked down at her tank top and shorts. Why did she think he would think this is sexy? Ruefully, she stopped before her fingers barely grazed the curtain for privacy. " _Just do it!"_ she whispered quietly to herself. "_If you want it, go get it._" Straightening her shoulders Carol shook her head to ease her anxiety. As she reached again for the curtain, it opened from within and there he was, all of him, half naked, sleepy and oh-so-sexy. She had to fight back the urge to scratch her finger nails down his chest and stomach so Carol pulled her hand back to her side and clutched the hem of her shorts.

Noticing her small withdrawal Daryl hesitated. He'd heard the footsteps each time she had come to his cell. Each time he'd waited patiently for the curtain to open, for her to come in and jump into his bed. Each time he had been increasingly disappointed when he'd heard her eventual retreat. He was determined not to let her go again. This time when she approached, he quietly got out of bed and stood behind the curtain. He smiled knowingly at Carol's rapid breathing and the whispered admonishments to herself. "_If you want it, go get it_." Now that was a motto he could get behind! Daryl knew it was now or never. He wanted it, so he was going to go get it.

At the sight of Carol in a skimpy tank top and short shorts, his member stirred against his boxers. The angle of the drape allowed him to maintain this mystery as he peered out at her, enjoying her discomfort at having been caught outside his cell.

"Carol?" He murmured teasingly. "There somethin' ya wantin'?"

Her cheeks and chest turned a shade darker as she realised that he'd overheard what she'd been whispering to herself. Carol stared into the center of his chest and didn't make a sound. Then suddenly, she looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes.

"I want you." Carol replied, deciding to just bite the bullet and come clean.

Immediately, Daryl stepped forward into Carol's personal space. Instinctively she stepped off to the side until her back was pressed up against the wall, the cool surface of the wall was worlds different from the heat radiating from Daryl's body. He placed his forearm above her head on the wall and leaned over her. She was tall but he still towered over her, forcing her to look up into his face. He continued to move into her space until their bodies pressed together, chest to breast, thigh to thigh. Carol put her hands on his arm in a weak attempt to gain control but his stance and the desire in his eyes overpowered any hesitation she may have had. In an attempt to obtain some power in the situation she swayed her hips slowly from side to side, making sure that her thighs rubbed his and her hips rubbed suggestively against his burgeoning erection.

Daryl reached around her, smoothing his hands over her ass as he ground his hips into hers. Carol moaned and parted her legs slightly to give him better access. Her back arched and her head fell back, inviting his mouth to explore her nape. He licked and sucked and swirled his tongue over her neck, up to her ears and back down between her breasts, sending a wicked shiver through her body. Daryl reached his hands further down onto the backs of her open thighs and lifted her so that her face was level with his. He instantly and hungrily took possession of Carol's mouth, kissing her with the same unrestrained desire as he had earlier. His fingers dug into the sensitive flesh of her thighs so she wrapped her legs around his waist and reclined her shoulders into the wall, press herself as close as she could. Carol kissed him back with reckless abandon, raking her nails up his broad back and shoulders and grabbed his thick hair to kiss him harder. Their tongues moved together sensually. Carol bit his lower lip as she pulled his hair and Daryl growled his appreciation. He cupped her face with his hand, stroking her cheek gently and sweetly with his thumb before he moved his hand back into her short hair and pulled her head back to expose her neck to him fully once more. Daryl's mouth explored with fervour, unable to get enough of the enticing taste of her skin. Carol made his cock throb and she wiggled her crotch against his body.

Daryl groaned as he picked her up, turned and walked into his cell. Finally he had her exactly where he wanted her. And he wanted her. Carol groaned as he glided over to the bed and gently pushed her down. She quickly righted herself, up onto her knees, facing him. Daryl stood still as Carol moved towards the edge. She let her hands roam over the vast expanse of Daryl's shoulders, down onto his chest and further down over his stomach. He breathed harder as her hands continued their descent. Carol looked up into his eyes with a confidence he hadn't expected but relished.

Carol smiled lazily at him, biting her lower lip as she reached into his boxers to stroke him. She licked her lips, making Daryl's heart skip as her hands found his impressive member. She stayed on her knees before him, stroking him with both hands, kissing him passionately. She stopped suddenly to strip off her tank top, giving him a perfect view of her pert breasts. Daryl reached his hand out to touch but Carol slapped it away, shaking her head as if admonishing him. She moved further back on the bed and placed both hands on the mattress in front of her. She lowered her body down onto the bed and resumed stroking his cock. Carol's mouth was inches from the swollen head as Daryl stood in front of her, and his brain burned with feverish desire. She looked up at him with that playful look in her eyes.

"You like this, don't you? Tell me what you want, Daryl?" Carol breathed out in a hushed moan. Daryl groaned at her words, his legs shaking from the sheer force of his arousal.

She stroked him faster and harder until his vision blurred, and Daryl closed his eyes to stop himself from keeling over in ecstasy. Carol smiled and slowly licked the tip of his cock. His hands buried themselves into her hair as she nuzzled his shaft and repeatedly licked him from the base to the tip. Daryl was going to quickly lose control if she kept torturing him this way.

"Wantcha ta suck my dick." Daryl finally found the words to answer her.

Carol was happy to oblige. She kept one hand firmly at the base and swirled the other around his shaft in tandem with her mouth. Her pace switched constantly, keeping him on his toes, never knowing what she would do next. He reached over her back and squeezed her ass before hooking both thumbs into her shorts and pulling them down so he could torment her as much as she was tormenting him. Carol spread her legs, giving him a chance to feel how wet she was for him. Daryl groaned when he felt how turned on she was and his cock twitched, itching to cum in her mouth. He was determined, though, that he'd be inside her when that happened.

He turned his mind to mundane things to keep from losing his cool: Decaying walkers, his bow, ponchos. His mind ran out of topics and in fact thinking at all became nearly impossible when she swirled her tongue and flicked the underside of his cock. He pushed two fingers into her wet opening and rubbed her clit with his thumb, causing Carol to moan around his dick. Encouraged, he pushed his fingers deeper into her slick slit, twisting his fingers around the walls of her tight pussy and sliding in and out. Carol ground back onto Daryl's hand and pumped her hips in time to the erotic rhythm he'd set and he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to taste her for himself.

"Need ta be inside ya, wanna feel ya tight 'round ma dick." He withdrew his hand from between Carol's thighs. He rolled her over onto her back, grabbed her ankles and twirled her to face him. Her knees were bent, her hair sticking up in every direction, due to Daryl gently tugging on it while she sucked him off. Carol's eyes were dark with passion. She was beautiful.

Daryl leaned over her, placed his shoulders just underneath her knees, grabbed the top of her thigh and pulled her body closer to the edge. He knelt on the floor and kissed her inner thighs, the scent of her surrounding him, drawing him in. Carol's legs parted automatically as he worked his way up, his stubble grazing her sensitive skin as his lips and tongue made he made his way to her clit. His mouth found her centre and his tongue lapped her sensitive nub. Carol gasped, arching her back and reaching her hands down to hold his head where she wanted it. Brazenly, she gripped his hair firmly to hold it still so she could rub herself into his mouth. Daryl loved her enthusiasm and moaned into her skin. He licked and sucked, loving how sweet she tasted and how passionate the noises she made in her throat sounded. His cock ached to be inside her and he stroked it as he delved his tongue inside her.

Daryl loved the flavour and the scent of her; he could do this for hours. He loved how Carol moaned his name, how her hips thrust against him and how much she enjoyed his work. He placed his two fingers back inside her and she groaned and begged for more. His tongue again found her clit. Noticing how her breath caught in the back of her throat, he smiled. He wanted to make her cum. Daryl worked his fingers in and out faster as Carol's breath quickened and her body began to tense. She came hard, her orgasm rippling through her body, her pussy clamping down on his fingers and making him very nearly lose control.

Fighting to hold back, he kissed a path slowly up her body, stopping at her breasts and the valley between them before his mouth found hers. Carol tasted herself on his lips, and mixed with the sweat of his arousal, it was incredible.

"Fuck me, Daryl! Please, I need to feel you moving inside of me!." Carol wasn't above begging at this point and Daryl didn't need to be asked twice.

Again he hooked her legs over his shoulders and bent his body over hers. In one smooth he grabbed his aching cock and guided it to her center, slowly pushing his way in before beginning to thrust gently.

"Oh god, oh god," Carol moaned as she felt his cock deep inside her, stretching her, hitting her in just that spot to make her come over and over.

Daryl plunged as deep as he could inside her, making her groan louder and causing her eyes to roll back. Her nails scored his back and he loved how her pussy gripped him tightly as she came for the second time. This time she looked into his eyes and squeezed her muscles tightly to reward him for his hard work. He grinned and captured her mouth in a rough kiss that made Carol immediately ready for more.

"You're gonna make me cum," he growled into her ear. His breath on her neck felt incredible. Carol felt empowered. She wanted to make him lose control. This beautiful, shy man was inside her, fucking her and making her cum. She wanted nothing more than to give him the same pleasure. She lustily reached down to grab his ass and pull him in deeper and harder and told him to cum. Each time she spoke during this encounter he was more and more amazed by how dirty she liked to talk. Daryl knew she wasn't a prude, but knowing how properly she behaved with everyone else, he was delighted to find how naughty she could be in private.

Daryl groaned with satisfaction as he came inside her, collapsing gently on top of her, their bodies slick with sweat. He rolled onto his side, shoving an arm underneath her body and pulling her back up against him. Carol enjoyed the full body contact this snuggling provided. It kept her warm and made her feel unbelievably happy. She relaxed her body and allowed herself to lean back into his. Daryl wrapped his arm up around her shoulder and rested his other arm along the side of her body, his fingers wrapping around her hip. Carol reached her hand to where his was. Their fingers intertwined. Listening to each others soft breathing, lulling one another into a deep sleep.


End file.
